Beginning to Thaw
by laurabjorgman
Summary: This is an AU of what would've happened if the kiss between Anna and Kristoff didn't. Anna loves him but doesn't know if he feels the same.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU of what would've happened if the kiss hadn't. Anna is still in love with Kristoff but doesn't know if he feels the same**

**Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything**

It was after the thawing of Arendelle. Anna was walking back to find Kristoff and give him a brand new sled. All she could think about was the smile that would be on his face when he saw his new sled.

She was so excited to make him happy. When Olaf told her that Kristoff loved her she realized she loved him back- truly this time not any of that silly hans stuff.

She was trying to find Kristoff when a horrible thought came into her head what if he doesn't feel the same about me? It was true he never said he loved her, only Olaf said that, and just because he was racing towards her on the fjord didn't mean he loved her-he was just a nice guy.

"What if he doesn't love me?" She repeated in her head.

She instantly became self conscious of the whole situation, "What if he doesn't like the sled? What if he realizes I love him and he doesn't feel the same? What if he gets scared of me and never wants to see me again?"

She was dreading seeing him again because she deeply feared that he didn't feel the same. She was about to turn back when she heard a familiar voice

"Anna!" Kristoff called from a distance. He walked up to her, " I heard you were looking for me?"

He grinned at her. And with that toothy adorable grin, Anna didn't care if he loved her back, she was just happy to be around him.

"Yes!" She said giddy with excitement, "but first cover your eyes with this!"


	2. Chapter 2

She saw Kristoff skating with Sven in the distance.

"Hey guys!" he yelled, grasping onto his reindeers back while trying to keep his balance.

Anna looked at him lovingly. She had given him a brand new sled, as she had promised. But she was hoping that giving him the sled would start something between them. He had clearly loved it and thanked her endlessly for it, but that was it, no confessions of love or anything-just a huge hug from the mountain man and about a thousand thank yous. She welcomed the thanks, especially if it meant that he would stay in her life a bit longer.

She saw him goofingly skating around, or attempting to, with Sven. She skated over to him

"Kristoff" she yelled, waving her arms above her head. she then tripped and fell into him. she felt his big warm arms gently around hers.

"You okay?" he asked and looked deep into her eyes.

"me? Yeah, haha I'm fine!" she chuckled nervously, still leaning on his arms.

"Well haha" she said standing up and nervously fixing her hair. "This is exciting"

"Yeah it's great I never thought this could ever happen! Winter and summer at the same time! It's a dream come true!" he said smiling and holding his arms up. He spun around a tripped over his own feet- catching himself just before he fell. Then he chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

Anna just watched him in pure admiration.

"He's so adorable" she thought "His goofy smile and the way he gets so excited about ice, I love that about him." she them found herself staring at Kristoff a little too long.

"Soo uhh" they both said at the same time, they chucked nervously.

"What are you two doing over here?" Asked Elsa, skating over flawlessly.

"Oh uh nothing" they both said almost in perfect unison.

"I was just thinking that kristoff should stay for supper and maybe the night?" Elsa asked, looking at her sister. "You both have had a long day and it's the least we can do for our knight in shining armor" She said looking towards Kristoff

"and I know Anna would love it if you stayed." She added

Anna looked up suddenly.

"Wait, what?"  



	3. Chapter 3

Anna was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. All that was on her mind was kristoff.

He had been invited to stay in the castle for a few days and was staying in a guest bedroom down the hall.

For some reason, even though he was only a few hundred feet away, he felt like a thousand. She believed that she had ruined all chances with him over dinner.

She kept on staring at the adorable way that he would hold his fork-not sure of the correct way exactly. He kept on looking over at Anna to see how she would do it and then catch her eye and look down embarrassed. It was the cutest thing Anna had ever seen.

She knew that he was uncomfortable being this formal and this proper but she loved having him near.

Elsa had clearly noticed that Anna was staring at kristoff all through dinner and after asked Anna if she wanted to give kristoff a tour.

"Me?" Anna asked,

"why of course, you do know our guest the best." Elsa was clearly an advocate of kristoff for Anna, she believed that he really cared for her sister and having seen what had happened on the fjord, completely trusted him.

"I guess" Anna shrugged, nervous about being left alone with him.

They walked through the castle halls, Anna explaining different pictures of past kings and queens and various halls. Kristoff clearly didn't care but he was too polite to say anything, he just nodded when appropriate and said various oohs and ahhs. Anna caught on quickly that he was bored and decided to make it a bit more fun.

"Do u want to do something fun?" she asked, a sheepish grin came across her face.

"Okay, yeah" he said.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the gallery.

"I always used to do this for fun as a kid" she said taking off her shoes and slippin on a pair of socks. He did the same and when he looked up she was slipping and sliding down the hall.

"Come on!" she yelled, beckoning him towards the end. He tried to slid down the hall but lost his balance halfway. Anna, being the pro, saw him trip and rushed over to help him. This had clearly been a bad idea because kristoff was a lot bigger than her and came crashing down on top of her when she tried to help him stop. They laid there in the hall, both groaning on the floor from the fall,

"Well that was fun" he said, rubbing his head and sitting up, "ooh ow" he said standing up and then helping her up, "That was a lot of fun though, I just need practice" he said grinning at her.

"Yeah well have a lot of time if you decide to stay longer" she said, she thought that this sounded somewhat awkward in her head so she added "I mean if you want it's not that you'll stay forever I mean unless you want I know I wouldn't oppose wait I mean that you should stay it's fun having you here!" She immediately shut herself up before she made a fool of herself. "I'll just show you to your room", she said walking down the hall and looking away, feeling her face blush up to a dark red.


End file.
